My only thing
by Ana the Anodite
Summary: Taken during the episode "Joker's favor" Batman's jealous because of Joker's hobby he's had for two years, can the clown convince the Dark Knight that he's his only thing?


_AN: another JxB story. This is during the episode "joker's favor" it somewhat goes along with my other stories. "Fake rumors and you can't say no to me" I know that this is probably going to be a bad one-shot. i'll try to write more Joker/Batman soon. But with school in all it's a bit difficult. _

**Warning: **K+

**Disclaimer: I own no one in this story **

**Summary: **Taken during the episode "Joker's favor" Batman's jealous because of Joker's hobby he's had for two years

* * *

"He called you his 'hobby'" Batman asked trying to conceal the jealousy that burned in him. He thought that he was the clowns hobby. Not some bum that couldn't stick up for himself.

"Yeah for two years he watched me like a bug in a jar. Watched at laughed and threatened my family. I had no choice batman really." It was worse knowing that is was for two years. Batman wanted to say something but then was interrupted when he heard coughing.

"The gas is waring off stay with the cops."

Batman easily took down two of Joker's men. The fight lasted a couple of seconds really but that's not what he was concerned about. He wanted an explication on why that guy was Joker's 'hobby' for two years

"Hahahaha" the batman turned to see an Egyptian museum. Right as he walked in he was met with fire and the Joker's crazed laughter. "Isn't it genius the way they constructed this temple. Completely accurate right down to the poison tip darts." He dodged all the dart and ran to a turning floor which maid him fall inside

"The droop away floor is a nice touch too"Looking for any sign of Batman the joker looked inside to see where the bat was. Just as he did that Batman quickly flipped back the floor hitting Joker square in the face. Batman got out and continued to walk to Joker a glare on his face. The joker trembled as Batman came closer but then he smiled as he tossed a bomb to Batman "Catch!" He said as he began to laugh again and run away. Thinking quickly Batman threw the Joker bomb into the revolving floor. It still caused a massive explosion that destroyed most of the Egyptian exhibit.

The joker ran threw the alley, until he came across Charley's . "Hold it" the man ordered. "Oh come on!" Joker smiled while patting Charley's head. "I said Hold it!" Charley grabbed Joker pulled him back and punched him in the gun. This caused Joker to fall on top of the garbage cans. "You miserable little nobody! If I get caught your wife and son are history!" Joker growled glaring at Charley "Your not getting caught, not this time."

Charley pulled out a joker bomb from his pocket "I found this blown out of the van" he pressed the Bomb to joker "this is how it ends joker, no big schemes, no grand fight to the finish with the Dark knight, tomorrow all the papers will say that the great joker was found blown to bits in an alley, along side a miserable little nobody." Charley chucked silently "kind of funny ironic really, see I can destroy a man's dreams to, and that's really the only dream you got isn't it?" The joker gulped "look Charley you've had a busy day, all this running around all this excitement with-BATMAN! Stop, your crazy" Joker said

"I've had a good teacher!" Charley replied with a grin and a evil laugh "say goodnight Gracie." He said while edging toward joker "NO! BATMAN! BATMAN!" Joker screamed while falling down and crawling away. Joker smiled and gasped "How long have you been there?" He asked slightly angry with Batman for not doing anything sooner.

"Long enough" Batman stated feeling sympathy for his clown "put it down charley" he said demandingly "You'll know he'll just escape again, this is the only way my family stays safe!" Charley said as he didn't move a mussle

"Alright you win! Take it easy, here's everything about his blasted family. Names addresses its all there!" Batman picked joker up then dropped him. Joker got back up and fixed his collar "your no fun anymore Charley." Joker glared at Charley.

"Hey joker?" He then tossed the bomb that he had been threatening the clown with. Joker's eyes widened as he screamed and ran behind batman. He wrapped his arm around Batman's from behind as he gasped.

The bomb exploded with confetti and left the word 'Boom' Joker who had been holding onto Batman's shoulder frowned and started to tremble and glare at charley "Gotcha!" Batman couldn't help but laugh. "Oh very funny, a million laughs." Joker said with venom in his voice. It wasn't just because Charley had got him although that made him upset it also was that charley had been able to make his Batsy laugh. Something he tried to do all the time but always failed.

"Go home mister Dons" batman said bitterly as he walked away with Joker.

As they went down more alley ways Joker crossed his arms and looked at Batman with a hurt expression. Batman saw the look and felt a wave of guilt in him. He didn't know why he felt it though, Joker was the one who should be feeling guilty. The Dark knight just glared at Joker and then averted his gaze. Something hit Joker, Batman wasn't usually like this, his batman would usually somehow make his frown vanish. Vanish it by kissing him. "Bats?" He asked wondering what was wrong with him. The Dark Knight didn't reply back just kept the silence.

Joker stopped and stared at Batman who still wasn't looking him in the eye. This only made the clown more desperate for him, Batman had some of the most beautiful baby blue eyes that anyone could lose them self's into. "Batsy!" He whined grabbing ahold of of his shoulders. He hated when Batman gave him the cold shoulder. He loved having all of the other's attention, which he wasn't getting right now. Pouting he wrapped his arms around Batman's neck "are you mad at me?" He intertwined their fingers " I hate it when your mad at me Bats" he took his other hand and moved it to Batman's chest. He felt the smooth fabric as he traced the outline of the bat. Still batman kept the silence not uttering a single word.

Looking down the joker growled "Batman,say something!" threw clinched teeth. When he looked back up he met Batman's eyes, his heart skipped a beat. they displayed what he had only moments ago. Hurt.

"Bats what's wrong?" He kept their fingers intertwined but he moved his other hand to one side of Batman's cheek. Why was his bats hurt?

Finally after a ever lasting silence from the other man Batman said "you called _him_ _your hobby_" taken aback by Batman's outburst joker was confused on why that made his Bats this way. Why did batman get upset with Charley being his hobby? "I thought I was your only thing." Batman finally said. Now joker understood Perfectly

"You are my only thing bats!" He pressed himself against the Dark knight who seemed skeptical . "I asked him for a favor two years ago. The fatty cussed me on the road, so I chased him until he was out of gas. Naturally I was going to shoot laughing gas at him but he begged for his worthless life and I decided to spare him."

Batman growled "why for two years though?" His eyes still displayed hurt but it was starting to die down.

"I didn't really need him for anything until today. Even after he helped me I was still planing on letting him explode with the bomb" Joker took a breath "Batsy, your my only permanent hobby" he said with a smile. "So you don't need to get all jealous."

Batman slightly smiled at Jokers words. He believed what Joker was telling him. Leaning forward he caught Batman in a kiss. Joker felt relived as he felt Batman eagerly press back. Joker took his hands and cupped Batman's cheeks, while batman wrapped them around the clowns waist. Joker parted when he felt something wet against his lips, Joker found himself moaning and putting pressure against his as well as Batman's hard members. Which caused them both to moan. He felt a little victory at making Batman moan like that. Eventually they pulled back panting "Batsy?"

"Hmm?" he whispered back

"I told you that your my **_only _**thing"


End file.
